A bathmat is a device generally on the floor of a bathroom to provide a non-slip surface, and to absorb small amounts of water, similar to a towel, or as a device placed within a shower enclosure or bathtub to increase traction and comfort.
The two (2) basic types of bathmats include the kind placed inside the bathtub/shower to improve traction and therefore safety, as well as the kind that is placed just outside the bathtub for a user to stand and stop upon while exiting the bath/shower. The first type is used to prevent slipping in the tub or provide a softness to a user's feet, while the second type absorbs water from the body after the bath or shower and helps prevent slipping as well as water damage to the floor. Bathmats may be constructed from woven materials, or may be constructed from synthetics or rubberized materials, dependent upon the specific application.
During or shortly after the showering/bathing process, some individuals may prefer to remove excess skin from his/her feet to improve appearance or comfort, often requiring a scouring device, such as a pumice stone or similar device. Such exfoliation of the feet often requires additional effort, increasing the overall time spent during bathing or showering. Also, a separate and generally exclusive exfoliating device is required. A suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in bathroom textile art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 6,530,096, 2008/0235892, and 6,142,156. These prior art references are representative of bathroom textiles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable pumice-lined bathmat, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.